A change is gonna come
by Lacey99
Summary: What the title say...
1. Chapter 1

Set in season 10

The characters aren't mine and all that...

A Change is gonna come

Chapter 1

Thursday morning

Mac's apartment

Harm knocked on Mac's door. Seconds later the door opened and Mac's face came into view.

"Hi, Harm."

"Good morning."

She stepped aside to let him enter the apartment, before closing the door. "Why aren't you at JAG?"

"I took the morning off. I wanted to check up on you." He walked further into the apartment, and put a bag of doughnuts down on the table. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Still a little cramping, but that's normal. I should be as good as new in a day or two," she looked at him nervously. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. I really wasn't in any condition to go out, but I felt that I needed to be at the Admiral's retirement party. You took care of me, like always."

"It's what friends do," he offered a reassuring smile. "I have to admit that I didn't sleep very well last night. After I dropped you off I drove around for a while, thinking. I finally fell asleep around 0300, after making a decision."

"About what?" Mac asked carefully.

He hesitated. "Well, after what you told me last night there were so many thoughts rushing through my head. I felt sad, and I guess a little guilty."

Mac was confused. "Guilty?"

He nodded. "If we got it together years ago maybe this wouldn't have happened. I always thought there were time for us, in the future somewhere. I let you slip away so many times, and I'm not sure how to get you back."

"I'm right here," she smiled. "You never lost me."

"Were you really in love with Webb?" he wondered.

"I wanted to be," she shrugged. "He was in love with me, and it was easy to just play along. He let me know how he felt, and I thought it was nice to be wanted," her eyes met his. "But no, I wasn't really in love with him."

"You took his death pretty hard." Harm's eyes fell to the floor. "I didn't know how to..."

"I just couldn't stand the idea of losing someone again. People always die around me, or at least it always comes to a pretty bad ending. But Webb's death, if he's really dead, had nothing to do with me. I know that now. I just wish I could tell him that it's over in person," she walked slowly over to the couch and sat down. "I wish we didn't waste so much time, Harm."

He sat down beside her and reached for her hand. "I know it's a little late, but I'm here and I'm stepping up. I want you, and I want a family with you."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, and it feels good." She moved closer to him and removed her hand from his, she pulled him in for a hug. Then she released him and moved a little away from him.

Harm studied her face for a long time, before he smiled. "Let's get married."

"That would push us forward." She agreed.

He reached for her hand again. "I don't want to push you. We've both got a lot to deal with. I'm just suggesting that we deal with everything together."

"It would be nice to have you around more. I've missed us, our friendship. I love you." She smiled, and her eyes met his. "I'm in love with you."

He returned the smile. "I'm in love with you too."

They shared a nervous smile before harm pulled Mac close and kissed her sweetly. He released her and was glad when she sat closer to him and snuggled into his arms. He happily put his arms closely around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

Saturday morning

Harm picked up Mac around 0900 and took her to a park he used to go to for walks or to run. Since Mac's surgery on Wednesday, and their talk on Thursday, he hadn't been able to see her because he'd been in Norfolk from Thursday afternoon and until Friday night to investigate an accident on board one of the ships in dock there.

"How did your check up go?" Harm asked as they were walking along a trail. "I would have called you last night, but I got home so late I didn't want to wake you."

"It went well. I asked my Doctor about my chances of conceiving, and with the work she did on Wednesday I have about forty percent chance. It's not great, but its better than before she removed the scar tissue." Mac walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Harm was worried that Mac wasn't feeling as well as she had promised before he agreed to take her for a walk.

"Fine," she smiled reassuringly. "I just think we should talk."

"Sure," he sat down beside her.

Mac hesitated, unsure of how to begin. "What are we doing?" She finally said.

Harm looked confused.

"On Thursday we sorta agreed to get married. I think," she continued, noticing that Harm hadn't understood what she was asking about.

"Yeah, we did," he smiled. "I meant what I said."

Mac eased up. "Good, because I did too."

Harm reached for her hand. "So, now what? We're in the same chain of command, same rank, but still..."

"We should talk to Sturgis, see what he thinks. I could transfer out..."

"Or I could." Harm interrupted.

"Either way, we'll figure it out," she looked into his eyes. "Right?"

"Absolutely," he agreed.

They were quiet for a moment, both of them thinking about what to say next.

Harm was the first to bring a new subject into the conversation. "When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know." Mac hadn't really thought about that.

"Okay then, maybe we'll have to think about that for a while?" he waited for her to nod in agreement before he continued. "Then there's the baby issue. How do we attack that?"

"I have a follow up with my Doctor in two weeks, I'll ask her about it then." Mac said.

"I can be there with you?" Harm suggested.

"Yeah, sure," she agreed.

"I have done some reading about it though," he admitted. "It could get expensive."

"If we need help, yeah it could," she hesitated. "I was hoping that we'd try the natural way though."

Harm felt himself blush. "Me too. I don't like to think about our baby being created in a lab. It's so impersonal."

"We might not have a choice." Mac warned.

"I know, and if that's what we have to do I'm all in," he felt himself blush even more. "Either way I should probably be tested, to see if I'm... You know..." he looked down. "Qualified."

Mac had to smile by the bothered way he was acting. "Probably."

"So, we'll talk to Sturgis on Monday?" Harm was still staring at the ground, waiting for the redness to leave his face.

"It's probably wise, yes." Mac stood, letting go of his hand. "Let's walk some more. I've been sitting still for days now, and I need some serious movement."

"As long as you don't overdo it." Harm said as he stood. "Want me to make you dinner tonight?"

"Sure, I'd love a home cooked meal," she reached for his hand as they started walking.

He finally let his eyes meet with hers again, and he smiled by the gesture and lifted her hand to kiss it. "I'll do some grocery shopping, and I'll come over to your place to cook."

That night

Mac's apartment

Mac was stretched out on the couch flipping through channels. Harm had made her dinner, and now he was cleaning her kitchen. A girl really could get used to being that spoiled.

"Coffee?"

Mac saw Harm approach the couch with two mugs. "You're spoiling me."

"Are you complaining?" he asked with laughter.

She chuckled. "Nope, not at all."

He put both mugs on the table, then he lifted her feet enough for him to sit down and put them in his lap. "When we're living together you can expect home cooked dinner all the time."

She hadn't really thought about living with him, but now that she did she found that she loved the idea of spending her free time with him. She'd always enjoyed his company. "I can't wait."

He offered a sweet smile as he reached for his mug. "Mattie will be back next weekend."

"Has she said anything about moving back with her dad?" Mac wondered.

Harm shook his head slowly. "Not yet, but I'm sure it won't be long before she's ready."

"You really did a good thing with her, Harm. I'm really proud of you." Mac complimented.

"Thanks Mac, but without your help I wouldn't have been able to," he put the mug down on the table and reached for her hand. "We're a good team."

"We always were," she agreed.

Harm tried unsuccessfully to hide a yawn. "I'm sorry. I got in late last night, and I was up early to finish my report."

"You could have slept in, and finished the report later in the day, or tomorrow." Mac pointed out.

"I wanted to get it done so that I could spend today and tomorrow with you," he smiled. "I can pick you up tomorrow morning too, and we can have a walk before breakfast."

"Are you sure you want to walk? You usually run." Mac didn't want him to change his routines for her.

"I'll run some other time. When you can join me." He yawned again. "I should probably get going. I don't want to fall asleep at the wheel," he prepared to stand, but was pushed back when Mac held him back.

"Why don't you just stay here? I'm sure you have a packed bag in your car, if I've thought you anything these past years it is to always be prepared," she smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I'm not up to any fun activities yet, but it'll be nice to have you here when I wake up."

He was surprised, but pleasantly so. "I'd like that," he relaxed into the couch again. "This new relationship is going to take some getting used to, isn't it? I mean, I didn't even think about the possibility of spending the night."

"Well, we're getting married, so I think sleeping in the same bed is okay," she teased.

He laughed softly. "Then I'll stay."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A change is gonna come

Chapter 2

Sunday morning

Mac's apartment

Harm stretched and shifted in bed, he couldn't feel Mac's body close to his, but her place in bed was still warm. He opened his eyes and looked around to see if he could find a watch. Then he remembered that he was at Mac's place, and she didn't really need a watch. He turned around and stretched for his pants, where he'd put his watch the night before, when he heard steps behind him.

"Coffee?"

He turned his focus on Mac. "There's no watch here."

"It's 0853, and thirty-nine second," she held a mug out for him to take. "Here."

"Show off," he said, pretending to be annoyed. He took the mug from her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

He nodded. "Great. This is a great mattress."

"It's brand new," she patted the mattress proudly.

"What was wrong with the old one?" he said absentminded, while sipping on the hot coffee.

"It was old," she shrugged. "It was time to get something new."

"How's your back?" he reached over and touched her lower back.

"It's so much better. There's no pain now," she smiled brightly.

"I'm glad," he said softly as he caressed her back.

"What's our plan for today?"

He sipped his coffee again. "A walk, breakfast... What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the National Museum of American History. It's been so long since I last visited," she gave him a cute pout. "Please."

He nodded. "Okay, sure. Let's shower and then I'll take you out for breakfast."

"Okay," she agreed. "You want to shower first?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I need some more coffee."

Mac put her mug on the bedside table and stood. She headed for the bathroom door and removed her t-shirt on the way there. This made Harm swallow a mouthful of very hot coffee, and he snapped for air as his throat started burning. He heard the shower come on, and he wondered how he was supposed to survive spending so much time with being able to kiss, touch and sleep next to Mac without letting his mind go places she wasn't physically ready for.

Monday morning

Harm's office

Harm had asked for Mac's opinion on a case he was working on, and she'd promised to stop by when her schedule allowed her to. It was her first day back, after being on medical leave, and her desk was the proof of that.

Mac stepped inside Harm's office without knocking. "Is it a good time?"

He removed his eyes from the computer screen and smiled softly. "Yup, just give me a second to put this case review away and we can talk about the Brewster case."

Mac sat down to wait for him to finish up.

Twenty minutes later they were still discussing Harm's case, when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Harm said.

The door opened. "Sorry to interrupt." Sturgis said as he entered the office.

"We were just finishing up." Harm reassured. "I was just getting Mac's thoughts on the Brewster case, and I think I have a few ideas of how to solve it quickly."

"Good." Sturgis didn't feel comfortable acting as his friends boss, but he had been ordered to act as JAG until Admiral Chegwidden's replacement would be announced. "I just wanted to let you know that I've had a talk with the SecNav about what you two told me this morning. We agreed to leave it for the next JAG to figure out, so in the meantime everything goes on as usual, except that you two won't be allowed to go up against each other in court."

"Sounds reasonable." Harm agreed. "Any news on who the new JAG will be?"

"Nothing yet, so we'll just have to keep this ship floating in the meantime." Sturgis looked at Harm. "And no cracks about us bubble-heads preferring to be under water."

Harm laughed softly.

"You're doing a great job, Sturgis." Mac told her friend. "It'll be good for your record."

Sturgis offered a thankful smile. "Thanks Mac, but we all know that without your surgery you would have been sitting in the Admiral's office now."

"This is the problem with acting responsible, and following the rules. You get stuck with paperwork, while I can work on actual cases." Harm pointed to his desk. "Look how neat my desk it in comparison to yours."

Mac stood. "I'm leaving before he starts bragging about having golf clubs in the back of his car instead of file boxes."

Sturgis nodded. "Me too," he followed Mac out the door. "Seriously, you have file boxes in the trunk of your car?"

Mac chuckled. "I will have if I don't get some serious work done today."

"If it's any comfort I won't be getting out of here before 2100 tonight." Sturgis said with a chuckle of his own.

"Maybe I'll see you on the way out." Mac teased.

She walked into her office and the good mood disappeared when she saw her desk. "Why am I laughing, it's not even a joke. I'm lucky if I get out of here at all this week," she mumbled to herself.

One week later

Sunday night

Harm's apartment

Mac had been right about how much work she had, and how little spare time she would have because of it. She'd spent so much time at JAG trying to catch up with all she'd missed while she'd been on medical leave. She had been at JAG most of Saturday as well, but on Sunday she had taken the day off.

Now she was at Harm's place helping him prepare dinner. They were expecting Mattie home soon, and both Mattie and Jennifer would come over for dinner.

Harm made sure everything was as it should be with the wok and noodles, before he put the lid on the pans to keep it warm until the rest of the dinner party showed up.

"Everything's done," he said as he reached for Mac's hand. "Thanks for taking the time to join us."

"I'm sorry about this week, but it looks like the next week will be lighter," she leaned in to kiss him.

She was still getting used to the idea that she could kiss him whenever she felt like it. She wanted to take the relationship one step further, but she'd decided that she wanted to make sure that she was really okay, so that she could really enjoy it. The last time she'd had intercourse she'd been in pain afterwards, and even though she knew Harm would be a careful lover, she just needed time to feel safe about it again.

Harm deepened the kiss, but released her before the kiss became too heated, just like he always did. He knew Mac was feeling good now, and that her back wasn't bothering her anymore, but he'd read a lot about endometriosis, and knew that pain during intercourse could occur. The last thing he wanted was for her not to enjoy their lovemaking, and he'd decided to let her take the lead. Mac's body was her domain, and he wanted her to feel absolutely sure that when she let him love her in that way she was ready for it.

Mac noticed how Harm always ended their kissing when it heated up, and she was grateful that he understood what she was going through without her having to explain it. That was one of the reasons why she knew they would be great together, because they had a deep connection that made them understand each other's feelings before they spoke about it.

"I have my follow up appointment on Thursday." Mac said when the kiss ended.

"I'll come with you." Harm offered.

"You're in court next week" Mac reminded him. "And besides it's just to see that the small incision they made for the laparoscopy is healing as it should. I'll talk to her about some of our questions, and if we feel that we need any more information I'm sure she can fit us in sometime you're free."

Harm nodded. "I want to be talk to the Doctor, so why don't you just make us an appointment for next week?"

"Sure," she agreed.

"Okay," he leaned in to kiss her again.

Mac wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

They broke apart when the door opened, and Mac took a step away from Harm.

"Hi" Mattie said with a big smile. "Hi, Mac."

Harm hurried over to the girl and hugged her. "It's good to see you."

"Commander."

Harm released Mattie and focused on Tom Johnson, Mattie's father. "Tom," he offered his hand. "And it's Harm."

Mac had come to join them. "Hi, Mattie, Mr Johnson."

"It's nice to see you again, Colonel." Tom Johnson shook Mac's hand.

"Why don't you join us for dinner, Tom?" Harm suggested.

"I don't want to impose." Tom excused himself.

"It's plenty food, and I'm sure you haven't eaten." Harm insisted.

"Thank you." Tom accepted.

"Where's Jenn?" Mattie asked.

"Right here." Jennifer Coates stepped inside the apartment. She and Mattie hugged, before Coates turned to the rest of the party. "Sir, ma'am, Mr Johnson."

After dinner Harm presented his home made ice cream, and everyone were impressed after tasting it.

"It's a shame you're not married Harm, you'd make someone a great wife." Mattie said as she filled her bowl for the third time.

Harm and Mac shared a look, and Mac gave him a nod. "Well actually, it's funny you should say that..." Harm started and reached for Mac's hand.

"Oh my god, it's true." Jennifer gasped. She'd heard some rumors around the office, but she hadn't gotten a confirmation that the rumors were true.

"What's going on?" Mattie noticed Mac and Harm's joined hands. "Are you two together?"

"Yes, we're engaged." Harm said and kissed Mac's hand. They shared a sweet smile.

"Congratulations." Jennifer said happily.

"I'm happy for you both." Tom said.

Harm and Mac both focused on Mattie, who hadn't said anything yet.

"This is great," she stood abruptly. "I knew it, I just knew that you'd get together," she walked over to hug Harm first, before she hugged Mac.

"We wanted you to know it before we told everyone else," Harm said.

Mattie turned to Jennifer. "See? I told you they'd get their heads out of the sand!"

This made everyone laugh, and Harm leaned in and kissed Mac sweetly.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A change is gonna come

Chapter 3

Later that week

Friday morning

Harm didn't understand what had made him wake up. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was 0600. He knew it wasn't the alarm ringing that woke him, because he had the day off. He would spend some time working on his plane. The old bird needed some maintenance.

Then he heard the knock on his door. Suddenly he realized that there might be a problem with Mattie, and he jumped out of bed and hurried to the door.

"Mac?"

"Hi." She smiled nervously.

"What are you doing here this early?" He stepped aside to let her enter. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled as she walked past him. "I told you about my check up right?"

Harm closed the door and turned to her. "Yeah, and I wish I could have gone with you."

"Well, I talked to the Doctor about our plan to have a baby. Or our plan to try to make a baby, since the chances aren't great." Mac added reluctantly. "She told me that I was good to go, and that I should time when I'm ovulating, to know when it's baby making time."

Harm shook his head in confusion. "I thought we agreed to talk to the Doctor together? And I haven't tested my...you know...quality yet."

"I was there and I decided to ask about it." Mac gave him a regretful look. "I'm sorry, I should have waited for our appointment next week."

"It's okay," he reassured. "Really," he scratched his bare chest and shook his head to become more awake. "So, you're here this early because..?"

"I'm ovulating." Was Mac's direct response. "We decided to try the natural way first, but then I didn't know when we should start, and I decided to come here. What I'm wondering is if we're waiting until we're married, or if we'll start right away?"

Harm had raised his eyes, and he was just staring at the woman in front of him.

"Now you just look stupid." Mac said with a small smile. "I'm asking you to make love to me."

Harm snapped out of his shocked state and walked closer to Mac. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Should we talk about this?"

She shook her head.

"So we should just...?"

She nodded.

He hesitated. "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded again. "When will Mattie be here?"

"She won't come by this morning. Coates is taking her to school."

Mac smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you," he leaned in and kissed her again. This time she put her hands behind his head and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

At 0900 Harm stretched and untangled himself from the sleeping woman by his side. He took a quick trip to the bathroom, before he put on his boxers and walked to the kitchen. He started a fresh pot of coffee, and then he started preparing breakfast for them.

He couldn't believe that he'd just made love to Mac. It had been beautiful, and he knew that never again would he look at another woman. This was it. This was his future.

It wasn't scary to admit that. He was so ready for them to finally have their chance at real happiness.

He'd just prepared two mugs with coffee, and a plate of toast when he heard steps coming from the bedroom. He turned and saw Mac approach him. Her hair was messy and she was wearing one of his t-shirts.

"I made breakfast."

She stretched. "Great, I'm starving."

He put the plate down on the counter and offered her a mug. "Shouldn't you be at work by now?"

"I took the morning off. It's so slow there at the moment, no one will miss me," she tasted the coffee. "You?"

I have the day off. I was going to drive out to do some maintenance on Sarah," he smiled. "Maybe I'll go after lunch."

"I think you've already done some maintenance on Sarah." Mac joked flirtingly.

Harm blushed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his head in her neck. "This wasn't how I'd planned our first time together," he mumbled into her neck.

"Did you have a plan?" Mac put her mug down and put her arms around him.

He leaned back to look at her. "I just thought it would be romantic."

"I think it was," she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "I'm not complaining."

"Good," he kissed her again. "Because I think I'd like to do that again."

"Yeah, me too," she gave him a short kiss and released him. "But now I'm hungry."

Harm made a movement towards the toast he'd prepared. "Dig in."

One week later

Mac's office

Mac was searching franticly for a file. She had it the day before, but now it was lost, probably among all the other files on her desk.

There was a knock on the door and she stopped her search and looked up. "Mr Secretary," she hurried to stand.

"Please sit down, Colonel," he said in his usually calm way.

Mac sat down again. "What can I do for you, sir?"

He put his coat on a chair, before sitting down. "First I want to congratulate you on the engagement, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir."

"As I told Commander Turner I had decided to leave it up to the next Judge Advocate General to decide who to reassign of you and Commander Rabb. However, it's been brought to my attention that they are in the need of more judges on the judiciary, and I have an idea about that. Both you and the Commander are excellent lawyers, probably the best we have in the Navy, maybe the whole Military right now. But you Colonel have also proved to be an excellent judge. With that in mind I'd like to suggest a transfer to the judiciary for you, mostly to separate you and the Commander from the same command, and then the next JAG can use you TAD when necessary." Mr Sheffield leaned back in the chair. "What do you think, Colonel?"

"I don't know what to say, sir." Mac smiled thankfully. "It sounds like something I would really want to do."

"Good." Sheffield stood. "I'd hate to see you or the Commander being reassigned to a position where your talents would be wasted, or my biggest fear that one of you would reassign your commission."

Mac stood as well. "Sir, can I ask why you've taken such an interest in this?"

"Well, I remember a time when my head was on the chopping block, and you and the Commander both did a tremendous job to my benefit. I would hate to see so much talent go to waste, so I decided to make sure that we'd be able to use that talent further." Sheffield gave her a nod, as he reached for his coat and prepared to leave. "Have a nice weekend, Colonel."

"You too, sir." Mac said as she watched the SecNav leave.

She sat down again and let out a slow, cleansing breath. That had come as a surprise. She couldn't wait to tell Harm.

Harm's apartment

Later that day

As Mac had predicted Harm was very happy about the SecNav's suggestion.

"That's great Mac," he said when she had finished telling him. "I mean, do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's brilliant," she smiled widely. "And this way I'm still in the building, I'll preside over cases, and I'll get to be TAD to JAG. Maybe not so often, but hopefully the new JAG will use me sometimes."

"I'm sure he will." Harm reached out for Mac's hand and pulled her close. "It looks like everything is working out for us."

"I think so too," she kissed him sweetly.

As Harm was about to deepen the kiss, Mattie came barging through the door. "When's dinner?"

Harm let go of Mac. "We were thinking about skipping dinner tonight, and just make out."

Mac pinched Harm's upper arm. "Pizza will be here soon."

"Great, I'm starving." Mattie declared, ignoring Harm's comment.

"How was school?" Harm was still rubbing his arm from when Mac pinched him.

Mattie sat down on a bar stool. "Boring."

"Homework?" Harm continued.

"Done." Mattie responded. "Can Kevin come over this weekend?"

"I'm changing into something more comfortable." Mac excused herself, knowing that Harm and Mattie were heading into a father/daughter discussion.

Harm looked thoughtful. "Does your dad let Kevin come over?"

Mattie nodded. "Yes."

"I would like to meet the boy..." Harm made up his mind. "Okay, he can come."

"Cool." Mattie smiled. "Thanks Harm."

Harm returned the smile. "So Mattie..." he went to sit down beside her. "Have your dad talked to you about...boys?"

"You mean about sex, right?" Was Mattie's direct response.

"Well, yes, that too." Harm admitted. "You're young, you have a bright future ahead of you... I'd hate to see some boy mess that up."

"I know about safe sex, Harm." Mattie said in her usual 'know it all' tone.

Harm nodded. "You should probably have this conversation with your dad."

"Just because I might be going back to live with him soon, doesn't mean that I don't need you, and your annoying personal questions." Mattie reminded him.

Harm laughed softly. "Annoying, huh? Well, in that case you should know that safe sex isn't always safe, and that the safest way to avoid being a young mother is to wait."

"Okay." Mattie reached out to give him a hug. "Thanks for being annoying."

Harm hugged her back. "Any time."

There was a knock on the door. "That's probably the pizza." Harm stood. "Here's money, I'll go tell Mac that dinner's ready," he handed the money over to Mattie.

He found Mac busy hanging up her uniform. "Pizza."

She smiled. "Good."

He reached for her hand

"Did you finish your talk?"

"We did," he kissed her. "You don't have to disappear every time we need to have a conversation like that. You're my soon to be wife, you should get to know Mattie better."

"I know, but I'm sure Mattie prefers to have you alone when you talk about personal subjects. We'll get to know each other better, don't worry," she kissed him sweetly. "I'm hungry."

Harm laughed softly. "It's a good thing we have food then," he said as he followed her to the living room.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A change is gonna come

Chapter 4

The Judiciary

Mac's office

During her first two months as a Judge Mac was away from D.C for three of these weeks. First she was sent to Pensacola, Florida, then it was a few days in San Diego to preside over a Court Martial, and over the last week she'd been in Pearl Harbor presiding over another Court Martial.

She found that, like the last time she'd held the position as a judge, she loved it. When she'd told Harm about it, he'd teased her about liking to have the upper hand in any room she was in. Then he'd sobered up and told hert that he was happy she was able to do something she loved, especially since he'd been worried that she'd miss being at JAG.

Mac had reported back to her office as soon as she arrived at the judiciary, only to find that she had been scheduled for an Article 32 hearing the next day. By the time she'd gotten up to speed on things it was time for lunch, and she decided to take the elevator down to see what Harm was up to.

She knew that the new Judge Advocate General had taken over the position while she was away, since Harm had called her as soon as he'd gotten the news of who the Admiral's replacement was, and she had been surprised to find out that it would be a Marine.

She noticed Bud when she entered the bullpen. "Hi, Bud. How's it going?"

He smiled when he saw her. "Welcome back. It's going great. I'm preparing for an article 32 that is scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"I know, I'm preciding over it." Mac said as she looked around for her man. "Is Harm around?"

Bud nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I last saw him walk to the General's office."

"I'll just wait for him to finish there then. How's Harriet and the kids?" she asked.

"We have hired a nanny now. Since Harriet only has four weeks left of her pregnancy, it's getting too much for her to handle everything. But she's healthy, and the kids are being very helpfull." Bud told this with pride.

"I'll take the time to stop by..." Mac saw Harm walking out of the General's office with the new JAG, General Creswell. "...I feel bad because I've had to cancel the last two times Harriet and I planned lunch."

"Hopefully you'll be staying in town for a while now." Bud said.

"I hope so Bud." Mac returned the smile Harm sent in her direction as he noticed her presence. Both he and the General came over. "Welcome home, Mac."

"It's good to be home," she had to trie hard to recist the urge to jump into his arms and kiss him senceless.

"General, this is Lt Colonel Mackenzie. She was Chief of Staff before..."

"You decided to marry her." The General finished. "You were stationed in Okinawa when I was Staff Judge Advocate there, right?"

"I'm surpised you remembered." Mac said.

"I looked over your file." The General admitted. "It's an impressive file," he added.

"Thank you, sir." Mac said.

"The Commander tells me you two are going out for lunch. I wish I could join you, but I'm scheduled to have a phone conference in ten minutes." The General gave them a nod as he left them.

Harm turned to Mac. "Are you ready to..." he noticed a wellknown man walking into the bullpen. "Webb?"

Mac and Bud turned abruptly towards where Harm was looking.

Webb looked hesitant at Mac, but walked over to them. "I..."

That was all he could say before Mac's fist connected with his face, and he fell flat on his back.

Harm's jaw dropped and for a second he didn't know what to do.

"That felt good." Mac said with a little smile, before she clenched her hand in pain.

Harm snapped out of it, and turned to an equally shocked Bud. "Bud, take care of Mr Webb. Take him into the library."

Then he focused on Mac. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," she said, but it was obvious that her hand wasn't okay.

"What the hell is going on here?" The General's voice carried through the bullpen.

Harm turned to the General. "Sir, I can explain, but it's a long story..."

"I'm sorry, sir. I reacted on impulse without thinking. I obviously should have waited until we'd left Headquarters before I punched Mr Webb." Mac was still holding her right hand in her left, to support it.

"Well Marine, I guess we all act on impulse every once in a while." Then he tuirned and walked to his office, leaving a confused Harm to handle the situation.

Harm escorted Mac into the library, where Mr Webb was sitting in a chair, holding a hand over his nose. Bud was standing a few feet away from Webb, not sure what to do.

"Thanks Bud, I'll take care of this."

Bud nodded. "Yes, sir," then he left the room.

"I think you broke my nose." Webb mumbled.

"Good." Mac said calmly.

"Obviously you're not dead, Webb. Care to share?" Harm guided Mac over to a chair on the other side of the table from where Webb was sitting.

"It's classified, but in short terms, I had to go underground for a while," he removed his hand from his nose and saw blood on it. "You just had ta take the nose.." he mumbled.

Mac rolled her eyes. "What did you expect?"

"A kiss," he answered.

"I think I'd have a problem with that." Harm mumbled quietly.

Mac offered a small smile in his direction, before focusing on Webb. "I'm engaged."

"So I guess a kiss is out of the question then?" Webb asked with irony. "You moved on pretty fast," he added.

"It wasn't much to move on from." Mac stood. "Bye Webb."

Harm stood as well. "You better have that nose checked."

"I love you, Sarah. What we had was special." Webb said, lookig at Harm as he said it.

Mac continued out the door, without accnowledgin that she'd heard him.

"I guess it was a oneway street." Harm said as he followed her. "See you around Webb."

Harm's apartment

A little later

Instead of going to lunch Mac had wrapped up the office and taken the rest of the day off. Harm understood that she needed some time after what had happened so he'd told Mac that he'd see her later and had lunch by himself in the JAG cafeteria.

He'd called her before leaving JAG, but he hadn't reached her on the cellphone or at her apartment, so he'd gone straight home, hoping that she'd call him when she was ready.

When he opened the door to his apartment he noticed that all the lights were on and he saw Mac in the kitchen, it looked like she was cooking.

"Are you making dinner?"

She smiled. "It's just pasta."

"How's the hand?" he asked as he walked over to her.

She shrugged. "A little bruised, but it's okay."

"I tried to reach you at your place," he said hesitantly.

"I picked up some drycleaning, then I went here, had a nap and just relaxed a little. It's good to be home."

Harm nodded. "It's good to have you home," he reached for her right hand and studied it. "Are you sure there's no broken bones?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. So, does everyone at JAG think I'm crazy now?" she asked.

He kissed her hand. "Don't worry about it. I don't think you're crazy."

"That's good, because I'm not. I just acted on impulse. I guess my macho side came out," she looked into his eyes. "I don't care about Webb, okay?"

"I love it when your macho side comes out," he teased, but the smile didn't really reach his eyes.

She put her hand on his cheek. "Harm, I honestly never loved him, and I just want to leave that chapter behind me, okay? I'm ready to marry you in two weeks. I can't wait."

He kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you more," she kissed him again, before pulling him in for a hug.

He hugged her back before he started kissing her neck. "Maybe we should just forget about dinner tonight?"

She laughed softly. "You want to give Mattie a show?"

He stopped his assault on her neck. "I guess this could wait until after dinner."

"Actually we'll have to wait a few more days," she said.

He looked into her eyes. "Your period started?"

She nodded. "We knew it wouldn't happen right away, if it ever will. We'll just have to keep trying."

"I don't mind the trying," he said flirtingly. "If anything we should really try more."

She laughed. "I think we're pretty good at it," she flirted back.

"Better than pretty good," he kissed her again, deeply, really drinking her in.

"You two never stop?"

They broke apart and noticed that Mattie had come into the apartment. "Just making up for lost time." Harm said as he released Mac and focused on Mattie,

Mattie focused on Mac. "Welcome home, Mac."

"Thank you. It's good to be back," she smiled warmly to the young girl. "How's school?"

"Okay, I guess." Mattie shrugged. "The teachers are mean, the boys are stupid... you know."

Mac laughed softly. "Boys are stupid," she agreed.

"Hey, not all boys are stupid." Harm butted in.

"So what's for dinner?" Mattie deliberately ignored Harm's protest.

"Pasta. Why don't you two set the table?" Mac ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Harm said and kissed her cheek.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

A change is gonna come

Chapter 5

Four weeks later

Hawaii

Harm finished his swim and got out of the pool. He was happy, in love and more relaxed than he'd ever been in his life. They were three days into their honeymoon, and Harm was sorry they'd decided on only one week away.

He walked over to where Mac was stretched out by the pool, eyes closed and looking very relaxed. He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You're dripping on me," she mumbled, but reached out to pull him in for a longer kiss.

"You don't seem to mind," he said when they ended the kiss.

She looked up at him with a sexy grin. "I don't."

He kissed her again. "Are you hungry? It's lunchtime."

"Sure," she sat up. "I need a shower."

"I can help you with that," he suggested and reached for her hand. It was no way for him to truly explain in words how happy he was at the moment. Something had happened when they'd said I do four days ago, and it had stuck with him ever since, it was a feeling he'd never had before.

"I'd like that," she pulled him in for another kiss. After nine years of dancing around each other they were finally dancing together. It was so liberating. She could hold his hand and kiss him whenever she wanted. She could tell him how she felt about him, knowing that he felt exactly the same way about her.

The wedding had been intimate. A few good friends, Harm's mother and stepfather, Mattie and Chloe. Uncle Matt had been sorry to miss it, but he promised to come see them as soon as he'd be set free in nine months time.

They had a small gathering after the ceremony, with food, dancing and cutting the cake. The night was spent in a luxury suite at the Willard. The next morning they traveled to Hawaii where they'd been ever since.

Later

Harm and Mac's room

Harm smiled as he pulled his wife closer. They had finished their shower, and as soon as the water was turned off they'd dried off and ended up in bed. After making love, they'd ordered room service and had lunch in bed.

"I could get used to this," he said as he started playing with her hair. "Sun, sex, Sarah..."

Mac laughed out loud. "You never call me that."

"I do sometimes," he argued. "I did on our wedding day."

"Well, it is my name..." she looked into his eyes. "But I've always been Mac to you," she looked thoughtful.

"And you always will be. You're still my best friend, and my partner. We're still Harm and Mac," he smiled. "But I like this new side of us."

She nodded. "Not fighting for the top?"

"Well, we still do that, just in another way than before," he kissed her deeply as he shifted so that he was on top.

Pinned beneath him, she just smiled up at him. "I don't mind this position."

"But you'd rather be on top, right?" he teased.

She smiled sweetly. "You know I do."

Two weeks later

Mac looked around her empty apartment. It was a great apartment, but she was happy that Harm and her had decided on a bigger place. She knew that he was sadder to leave his place than she was to leave hers, but he'd been the one to suggest that they look for something bigger.

She turned when the apartment door opened. "The car is full, so we're going to have to take one last drive tonight."

"Okay," she walked over to him. "Tomorrow we'll have to start all over with your place."

"Yeah," he put his arms around her. "I'll miss that place."

"I know, but I'm glad we decided to find a bigger place. With all our stuff we'd never fit it all into either of our apartments."

"I fixed that place up from scratch," he took her hand as they left the apartment.

"I know, you did real good," she complimented.

"And now a complete stranger will move in," he shook his head. "What if they change it."

"I told you to just rent it out, you didn't have to sell it," she reminded him.

"But then it would feel like I was keeping a safety net. Like I was expecting us not to work out."

"You're thinking that we'll make it?" she teased.

"Don't you?" he asked, concerned because he hadn't noticed her teasing tone.

"Of course we will. And I agree that selling is the most reasonable thing to do," she smiled. "I won't let you go now that I've got you."

"I like the sound of that," he leaned in and kissed her.

Three days later

Mac and Harm's new apartment

Harm looked around and nodded his head in approval. It had been his decision to buy a bigger apartment, rather than a house. It was still just the two of them, and sooner rather than later one or both of them would most likely get a promotion, transfer, or even given their own commands. They had one spare room, for now being Mattie's for when she visited, but maybe one day in the near future it could be their babies room. It was a dream of him to fix up a room for their baby, making it his or her special place. He had faith that they'd make a baby together.

"Are you coming to bed?"

He turned and saw Mac standing outside their bedroom, clad in red, sexy underwear. "Wow!"

She smiled. "I thought we'd celebrate."

He walked over to her. "I think I would like that very much."

They were still in a state of honeymoon bliss, either one of them ready to get back to reality. Harm's hope was that they'd be able to keep the love and passion between them fresh, even though life was busy.

"I love you," he whispered as he walked her backwards into their bedroom.

She smiled sweetly and offered a light kiss. "I love you too."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

A change is gonna come

Chapter 6

JAG Headquarters

Harm left his office. He glanced into Mac's office and saw Sturgis standing by the file cabinet, looking through a file. It was three months since Mac left JAG, and Harm still expected to see her in that office.

He crossed the bullpen and walked towards General Cresswell's office. He had been summoned, and he was hoping for an exciting assignment. JAG had been quiet in the last few weeks and he was beginning to dread going to work, since work meant paperwork, and that wasn't his favorite task.

"You can go right in, sir." Petty Officer Jennifer Coates said as she saw Harm approach.

"Thanks Coates." Harm offered a friendly smile, before knocking on the General's half open door.

"Come in Commander." General Cresswell's voice came from inside the office.

"Reporting as..." Harm was surprised to see Mac sitting in one of the visitor chairs. "..ordered, sir." He finished.

"Have a seat, Commander." General Cresswell pointed to the chair beside Mac. "Have you two heard of Captain Jack Ramsey?"

"Yes, sir." Mac replied.

"He's been hot on Bin Laden's trail, if you are to believe the media." Harm said with irony.

"He's becoming a problem." The General stood and handed Mac a file. "He's being charged with war crimes, but we can't find him and he won't come out of hiding until he's talked to US legal personnel. The Pentagon has decided to send the two of you to talk to him, and to clear this mess up." The General paused a little before continuing. "When the SecNav called to tell me about the assignment, I have to admit that I questioned his choice in personnel. I don't see why we should send a married couple, when we have many other JAG's available, but the decision was made and my protests ignored. I do expect you two to behave as though you are not married while you're over there. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," both Harm and Mac said.

"The plane leaves at 1600, and Coates has the travel information. Dismissed."

Harm and Mac picked up the travel information as they passed by Coates, and Mac followed Harm across the bullpen and into his office.

"Honey, looks like we're going on vacation." Harm joked.

"I'd prefer Hawaii." Mac said with a sweet smile. "Can you wrap up here in a hurry?"

"In a hurry? The plane doesn't leave until 1600, we have six hours." Harm pointed out.

Mac stepped closer to her husband. "Do you remember how I woke you up early this morning?"

Harm looked over Mac's shoulder to make sure the door was closed. "Yes, I do. You've been doing the same thing for two days now," he touched her shoulder lightly.

"Well, why did I do that?" Mac questioned, surprised that he hadn't put two and two together already.

It dawned on Harm what she was trying to tell him. "Because you thought you were just about to ovulate and you wanted to make sure we did good work," he smiled mischievously. "We have been doing good work," he added.

Mac nodded."Well, now I am ovulating for sure, and while we're over there..."

"We won't be able to... I see where you're going with this," he leaned so close to her he was almost touching her mouth with his. "I'm wrapping up and taking you home."

"Good," she kissed him quickly and stepped a little away from him. "Do you need my help with anything?"

"Can you give these to Sturgis?" he handed her some files. "I'll be done in ten minutes."

"Sounds good," she hesitated. "Maybe you should ask the General's permission?"

"To take you home and make love? I don't know Mac..." Harm teased.

"Funny," she said with irony. "Maybe he's expecting you to work until you have to go."

"I'll tell Coates I had some things to take care of before I leave, I'm sure it'll be fine." Harm smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm not expected to report back before I've returned from Afghanistan." Mac replied before she opened the door. "Hurry," she said before she left his office.

Later

Harm and Mac's apartment

"Wow!" Harm laughed out loud. "If I died now, I'd die a happy man."

Mac joined in on the laughter. "That was pretty awesome."

"Who'd thought that making a baby would be so much fun," he shifted position, so that he was closer to her.

Mac put a pillow under her lower back to lift her pelvis slightly upward. She'd read that by doing that for about thirty minutes after ejaculation, it could increase the chances of getting pregnant. "I'd like to think that we're doing more than making a baby."

"We are." Harm put his face close to hers and looked into her eyes. "I'd like to think that we're showing how much we love each other."

Her eyes sparkled, as they always did when he said something surprisingly romantic. "We are."

He kissed her sweetly, before pulling her close. He always remained by her side for the thirty minutes she'd lay there to increase the odds of them making a baby.

"What do you think about this assignment?" Mac asked as they cuddled.

"Well, I'm not sure. Our job is to go to Afghanistan, wait for this Ramsey to find us, and somehow we're supposed to find a solution so that the Afghan court won't execute the guy," he wrinkled his forehead in thought.

Mac shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see what he says and take it from there."

"Go in without a plan? Isn't that usually my idea?" he teased.

She laughed softly. "This time we might not have a choice."

"The General wasn't too happy about sending us to do the job." Harm commented dryly.

"He doesn't know us yet. And to be fair, it's not that common to send a married couple into a war zone. However, someone at the Pentagon wants us to do this, so I'm going to be professional and pretend that I don't want to ravish your body while we're over there."

He laughed softly. "I'm pretty irresistible. Especially when I'm over there, sand in my hair, dirty uniform, all sweaty."

She smiled and snuggled even closer to him, knowing that for the next week or so she'd have to keep a professional distance to him.

Three days later

Afghan desert

The fire felt warm against her skin. She looked over at her husband and smiled as he carefully smelled out in the air towards the food their guide, Wahid, was eating.

"What is that?" he asked with disgust.

"Pickled goat bladder." he held it out for Harm to taste. "Have some, please."

"No thank you." Harm declined.

Mac gave Harm a teasing look. "I'll taste it," she took a small bite and nodded. "This is pretty good."

"I believe you." Harm said with irony.

Wahid smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Captain Ramsey also think it's great. My mother made it for me often, so when I eat this I remember her."

"Was she..." Mac said carefully.

"Killed by the Taliban, yes. But one day soon we'll defeat them, and I'll get my revenge then. It will be more peaceful here then," he smiled wishfully. "I want to marry then, and have many children."

"You don't have a girlfriend then?" Harm asked.

"It's not easy to meet girls up in the mountains where we live." Wahid said shyly. "But one day I will. Are you married?" he asked Harm.

Harm smiled towards Mac. "We are."

Wahid looked surprised for a moment. "I would never let my girl ride around the desert, or sleep in a minefield."

Harm laughed softly. "Don't find yourself a Marine then."

"I guess your country is different. I do want my wife to have a job too. My mom thought me how to clean and cook, so I can help with that. This country will be different for everyone soon. That's what Captain Ramsey says." Wahid looked at Mac. "I hope I some day find someone as pretty as you."

"Thank you Wahid. She'll be a lucky girl." Mac said sincerely. She really liked the young man who had such faith in making his country a better and safer place.

Twelve days later

Andrews Air Force Base

It was a tired looking couple who walked to the waiting car. They stopped by JAG Headquarters to report to the General, before they went home to get some much needed sleep.

In the short time they had been in Afghanistan they'd experienced so much, and the ending had been surprising. They'd done some great work there, and they knew that The Pentagon was satisfied with the result.

They reported back to General Cresswell and he seemed very pleased with the work they'd done.

"I'm impressed, Commander, Colonel. Good work."

"Thank you, sir." Harm and Mac both said.

"I'll be expecting the report Monday morning," he added.

"Of course, sir." Mac said.

"I'm sure you're tired. Have a nice weekend both of you."

"You too, sir." Harm said.

They snapped to attention before preparing to leave.

"And Colonel. From Monday you'll be TAD to JAG for a few weeks. Work's been piling up here."

"Yes, sir." Mac smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir."

Harm and Mac's apartment

An hour later

Mac had finished showering. Dressed in boxers and an old t-shirt she walked to the kitchen where she could smell food cooking. She had a plan for the day; food and sleep.

"I made an omelet." Harm kissed her cheek as he walked by her. "I'm hitting the shower, meet you in bed."

She nodded as she slumped down on a chair. She had almost forgotten how good food could be, and she let out a contented sound as she chewed.

She started thinking about the assignment they'd had in Afghanistan, and how much she enjoyed being able to work with Harm again. She hadn't thought about it before now, but she'd really missed him.

Fifteen minutes later she crawled under the covers as close to her husband as possible.

"It was fun working with you again," he mumbled tiredly. "I've missed it."

She smiled into his shoulder, once again in awe over how much alike their minds worked.

"Funny you should say that. I just had the same thought a minute ago."

"Did you also conclude that even though we miss our working relationship, we are happier now than ever before?"

Her smile widened. "I am now."

He kissed her softly on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Harm."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

A change is gonna come

Chapter 7

JAG Headquarters

Friday afternoon

Harm walked into the conference room and found Mac behind stacks of books. She'd been a little down all day, and he suspected why and wanted to sheer her up a little.

"Chocolate muffin," he put it down in front of her.

"Thanks," she removed the wrapping right away and took a bite. "This is good."

"I know they're your favorite, and I thought it might sheer you up a little," he sat down on the chair beside her. "How's the McGuffey Court Martial coming?"

"It's a challenge, but I think we'll be prepared for opening statement on Monday. Bud's at Quantico talking to the leader of the SEAL team."

"It's going to be an interesting case to follow. It's hard to find a good defense against disobeying a direct order."

"We're focusing on the Lieutenants heroic acts. He did save three people from being killed, and we're arguing that his actions should mean more than his disobedience. But you're right, it's going to be a hard case to argue," she agreed.

They were quiet while Mac finished her muffin. Harm hoped that she would open up to him, but when she didn't say anything he decided to dive into it.

"How are you?"

She shrugged. "Okay."

"It didn't happen this month either, but these things can take time. Years even."

"Harm, I don't want to talk about this," she warned.

"I know you had your hopes up, since your period was late," he continued.

"Will you just back the hell off," she snapped and stood abruptly. "I'm going to wrap up for the night."

He stood as well. "Me too. I'll see you by the car in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure," she started gathering files.

Harm left the conference room, and headed for the elevators. He took the elevator to the right floor and found Sturgis waiting when the doors opened.

"Is she still in the conference room?" Sturgis asked as he stepped into the elevator, and Harm stepped out.

"Yeah, she's wrapping up for the night."

Sturgis held out his hand to stop the doors from closing. "Varese is in town this weekend, why don't you and Mac come over for dinner?"

Harm nodded. "Sure, sounds nice. But you should check with Mac, maybe she's got something else planned."

"I'll ask her now. I have to make sure she gets this deposition," Sturgis held up the file he had in his hand, as he let the doors shut.

Harm headed for his office, wondering how to get his wife to talk to him as he shut the computer off and packed his briefcase. He knew that the negative results every month was getting to her, and he understood. He just wanted her to open up to him. They hadn't been trying more than five months, and they both knew that it could be much longer than that before they succeeded.

The drive home was quiet, and when he suggested that they just order a pizza for dinner, she just shrugged. When they entered their apartment she excused herself to take a bath. He changed into sweats and picked up the phone to order pizza for them.

After twenty minutes the pizza arrived, and he put it on the living room table and went to tell his wife that dinner had arrived.

He found her in the bathtub, bubbles to her chin, and her eyes closed.

"That looks relaxing," he commented as he sat down on the tub.

"It is," she opened her eyes. "It's room for one more."

He smiled. "Tempting, but pizza arrived and I'm starving."

"I'll be done soon," she sat up slightly. "Will you hand me that towel?"

He stood and reached for the towel. "Here you go," he held it out to her.

She stood and got out of the tub, letting him wrap the towel around her. "Thanks."

He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

They had a quiet dinner in front of the TV. Mac only had two pieces, which was very unlike her.

"Not hungry?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Mac, you knew when we started this that it could take time," he reached out his hand and touched her cheek softly.

She moved away from his touch. "I think I'll head to bed," she stood.

"Mac, this is silly," he stood as well. "I know you want a baby..."

"Harm, can you just drop it," she said sharply.

"No, I won't," he stepped in front of her. "We're in this together, so don't shut me out. You want to go to bed, fine, but I'm coming with you."

She stared at him, "Did I say that you couldn't go to bed too?"

"No, but you are constantly pushing me away, and it's unacceptable," he moved to the side so that she could walk past him. "I know you had your period today and you're probably having some pain, so I'll arrange the heating pad."

She walked to the bedroom without saying a word.

He arranged the heating pad for her and joined her in the bedroom. She mumbled a thank you and put the pad over her stomach, before she continued reading her novel. He finished in the bathroom and joined her in bed. He took the book she was reading, which made her give him an annoyed look, and put it on the night stand, before putting his arms around her.

"Did I tell you about the time when I really wanted a new bike?"

The look went from annoyance to curious.

"I had an old bike that my Mom got from my cousin Tom. It was blue and a little rusty here and there. My friend Jim got this brand new bike, it was black and silver. The coolest bike ever. I asked my Mom if I could get one like his for my birthday, but they were expensive and we didn't have a lot of money back then, so she said no."

Mac reached for her novel again, but Harm took it from her just as quickly.

"Despite that my Mom said no, I still hoped she'd change her mind, but my birthday came and all I got was some new clothes. Then a year went by and on my next birthday my Mom woke me up early and brought me out to the garage. This was just after she'd married Frank by the way. Anyway, there it stood, a brand new bike, black and silver."

Mac turned her head to look at her husband. "Are you comparing a baby to a bike?"

He smiled. "All I'm saying is that there's always a chance that you'll get what you want. I found my dad after years of looking. I managed to get my eyes fixed so that I could go back to flying. Mac, we'll have our baby."

She snuggled into his arms. "That was a lame story."

He kissed the top of her head. "I thought it was rather good."

She chuckled. "You are something else."

He snuggled deeper into the covers and brought her with him. "I'm pretty good."

She smiled. "Thanks for the heating pad, it helped."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you," he looked into her eyes. "I promise you we'll have a baby."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can feel it," he kissed her softly.

She closed her eyes and relaxed against him. "I don't."

"You will," he closed his own eyes. "Trust me."

"I do trust you," she mumbled.

"Good night."

"Night."

Sturgis apartment

Saturday night

They had just finished dinner and Sturgis and Varese had cleared the table and excused themselves to arrange dessert.

Harm reached for Mac's hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," she reassured.

"Let me know if you want to cut the night short," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I'm fine, really."

Varese came back carrying a cake. "I hope you guys like cheesecake."

"Are you kidding, I love it," Mac said with a huge smile.

"She's not kidding. I've seen her eat one half by herself," Harm added.

"In that case we'll share the cake and let the men find something else to eat," Varese joked.

"Sounds good to me," Mac agreed.

Sturgis came to join them. "More wine, Harm?"

"Yeah, sure," he said.

Mac poured water for herself. "I forgot to thank you for the help with the McGuffey Court Martial, Sturgis."

"No problem, Mac. It's an interesting case, would have loved to argue it myself," Sturgis said as he sat down.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Harm agreed.

"Bud's been doing some great work on this one," Mac tasted the cake. "Yummy."

Harm chuckled. "How you don't weigh 300 pounds with your appetite for cake I don't know," he tasted the cake. "Wow, this is good. Can I have the recipe?"

"Sure," Varese smiled. "It's my Mom's recipe. She's an amazing cook. It's a wonder I don't weigh 300 pounds with a Mom like her."

"If you get the recipe you can make it for me all the time," Mac told her husband. "He makes the best chocolate chip cookies," she told Varese.

"And don't forget that home made ice cream he makes," Sturgis added.

"You never made that for me," Mac accused.

Harm laughed softly. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll make you some soon."

"Don't you love that he bakes?" Varese asked. "Sturgis barely cooks."

"Me neither," Mac admitted. "Harm's an amazing cook."

"I'm not that amazing, but someone has to make sure that you eat properly. She's on a first name basis with most of the owners of D.C's take out places," Harm smiled teasingly towards Mac.

"Not everyone, just Chong, oh and Jim. I love Jim's pizza."

"Do you mean Jim like in Jim's bakery and pizzeria?" Sturgis asked.

Mac nodded. "Yeah, don't you love that he makes pizza and he has a bakery?"

"Absolutely," Sturgis agreed.

They stayed for a few more hours before leaving Sturgis apartment with a cheesecake recipe.

On the drive back to their own apartment Mac reached for Harm's hand.

"Thanks for making me go out tonight," she smiled warmly. "And for making me feel better last night."

"Any time," he smiled. "I like Varese. Don't you?"

"Yeah, she's great," Mac agreed. "And she makes Sturgis very happy."

"I've never seen him so at ease and relaxed before," Harm admitted.

Mac nodded. "It's nice to see that he's happy."

They had to stop for a red light and Harm leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you more," she kissed him again. "It's green."

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

A change is gonna come

Chapter 8

Mac's hospital room

Harm woke up early on Christmas morning and stretched his sore muscles. Spending the night in a chair at the hospital hadn't been his plan, but Mac's accident on Christmas Eve had changed all his plans. Thankfully she'd been incredibly lucky and came out of it with only a few bruises and marks after the airbag. The car was a wreck though, but he didn't care at all. He could replace a car, but Mac wasn't replaceable.

"Are you sore?"

He smiled when he noticed that Mac's eyes were on him. "I'll live."

"I told you to stay in bed with me," she reminded him.

"I wouldn't risk rolling over and hurting you during the night," he stood and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I crashed the car into a tree," she winced when she sat up. "I'm feeling pretty lucky to tell you the truth."

The door opened, and a nurse came into view. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Harm said.

"Can I go home now?" Mac asked.

"I don't have the authority to decide that, but I'm sure the Doctor will come by very soon to check you out. He's caught up with an unexpected incident, but he'll be continuing with rounds in a little while." She checked Mac's vitals, wrote something on the chart and smiled. "Everything seems to be in order. Any pain?"

"Just sore," Mac said.

"You're a lucky girl," the nurse walked towards the door. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Mac smiled and turned to her husband. "I can't wait to see what you got me for Christmas."

He chuckled. "Patience," he leaned in and kissed her.

Three hours later Harm opened the door to their apartment and let Mac enter before him.

"Home sweet home," she said with a smile, but winced when the smiling made her her face hurt.

"The couch is that way," Harm ordered. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving."

"You sit down, and I'll fix you something," he headed for the kitchen.

"I'll just take a quick shower," she headed for the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he walked into the bathroom to check on her, and found her in front of the mirror looking thoroughly at her face.

"Everything okay?"

She turned to him. "I think I'm swelling up even more."

"You look beautiful," he said sweetly.

She just looked at him with a 'I don't believe you' expression on her face. Before she dropped her towel.

He saw the bruises where the seat belt had been.

"Pretty hot huh?" she put the towel on again and turned to the mirror, continuing to inspect her face.

"Mac, are you sure you're okay?" he stepped closer to her. "Because that looks painful."

"I'm fine," she tried to smile. "As long as I don't move, or smile."

He kissed her cheek. "Get dressed and then you're restricted to the couch for a few days."

"Yes, boss," she walked past him and into the bedroom where she dropped the towel and put on underwear and a comfy pyjama.

"I'll take a shower and join you in a little bit. There's sandwiches on the table, and coffee."

She watched as he removed his uniform and headed for the bathroom. She felt very lucky to have him in her life.

She ate a little, before she turned on the TV and lay down on the couch. Harm joined her after his shower and soon she was asleep in his arms.

Two hours later she woke up.

"Harm, wake up," she kissed his cheek.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"Wake up," she said in a sweet tone.

"What?" His eyes opened. "Mac, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to open presents," she sat up. "Can I have the one from you first."

He chuckled as he rose. "Sure. But you'll stay on that couch, okay?"

She relaxed into the couch. "I'll stay right here."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he walked into the hallway and she could hear the apartment door open and shut.

Ten minutes later he was back, but instead of walking into the living room he said; "Mac, close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," he demanded. "Or you won't get your gift."

She closed her eyes. "Fine, they're closed."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She heard steps and soon something soft was in her arms. Something soft that moved and... "It's a puppy!" she opened her eyes. "Oh my God, it's so cute."

"Merry Christmas," Harm smiled widely.

"Whats it's name?"

"I thought you could find a suiting name for him. I've arranged for Mrs Kim next door to look after him while we're at work, or if we have to go out of town. She's been wanting a new dog since Missy died, but thinks that having the full responsibility for a dog is too much at her age, so she thought this arrangement would be perfect."

"You thought of everything," she held out her hand to him. "Thank you."

He took her hand and sat down beside her. "He's pretty cute, isn't he. He's a Golden Retriever by the way. Just like Jingo was."

"I can see that," she scratched the dog's ears. "What a beauty you are."

"So I take it you like your gift?" Harm asked.

"I love it."

"Good," he put his arm around her shoulder. "What do I get for Christmas?"

"Well, since you've confined me to this couch I can't take you to see it, but it's new wheels for your Corvette. I was supposed to take you to see them this morning, but..."

"Are you saying that you've actually listened to me rambling on about the new wheels I wanted?" he was surprised.

"I always listen when you talk," she smiled sweetly. "But to tell the truth, my car knowledge is so limited that I had Sturgis arrange everything."

He kissed her. "Can I go see?"

"Sure. They're in the garage."

He stood. "I can't believe you did this."

"Merry Christmas," she smiled sweetly.

"I'll be right back," he kissed her head before he left her.

When Harm came back inside, he found Mac on the floor with the puppy.

"I can't wait until spring when I can try them on," he said as he sat down beside her.

"You'll have a few more months before that's possible," she continued to cuddle the puppy that had fallen asleep in her lap.

"Why are you on the floor anyway?" Harm wondered.

"We played with some of his toys," she smiled. "But he got tired and drifted off to dreamland."

Harm put his arms around her. "You know, this has been a scary Christmas. I'm so happy you're okay."

"Me too," she relaxed into his arms.

"I think the new year will be great," he kissed her cheek.

"You think we'll get to experience parenthood?"

"Absolutely."

She looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her sweetly.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

A change is gonna come

Chapter 9

JAG Headquarters

Harm and Mac walked over to Bud's office. Bud was just hanging up the phone as they reached his open office door.

"Sir, ma'am," Bud put the phone down.

"Everything okay, Bud?" Mac asked as she noticed the frustrated look on Bud's face.

"It's Harriet, ma'am," Bud said with confusion.

"Is she okay?" Harm wondered.

Bud nodded. "Yes, she's fine. We're both very exited about finding out that we're expecting twins."

Harm and Mac shared a confused look before focusing on Bud again.

"Every time I think I've broken the code to understanding women, she does something confusing," Bud shook his head in frustration.

Harm chuckled. "Come on Bud, what man really understands any woman?"

This earned him a look from Mac.

"You know what I mean; people and the opposing sex," Harm said.

"It's the opposite sex, Harm," Mac corrected, before focusing on Bud. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, ma'am, last week I told Harriet I'd take out the trash, but I forgot, and she didn't speak to me in two days. Then last night I took the trash out, without being asked, and she got angry and accused me of thinking that she can't handle the smallest of tasks. I called her to tell her I'm sorry, which I've done several times already, and she hangs up on me."

"I'm sure it's just the pregnancy," Mac assured him.

Bud nodded. "Probably, but I'd like to just have the operating instructions. I do great with instructions, ma'am."

Harm shrugged. "Wish it was that simple, Bud."

Mac shook her head in amusement. "Come on guys, women want men who respects our independence, but also wants to take care of us; someone who is secure, but also gets jealous; a man who listens, and also have the guts to say what he really feels."

"That's not really helpful, ma'am," Bud said.

"I'm with Bud on this one," Harm agreed.

"Excuse me for being so confusing," Mac said to her husband with sarcasm.

"Oh, you're not," he smiled. "I understand you."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah, because you're reasonable," Harm explained. "Most women aren't."

"So, I'm more like a man, is that what you're saying?"

"Now you're just twisting my words," he accused.

"I'd rather be twisting your neck," Mac turned to Bud. "We're here to offer our services as babysitters this weekend."

"Really? The whole weekend?" Bud was surprised.

Harm nodded. "We thought you and Harriet could need it."

"That sounds great, sir, ma'am. Harriet will be thrilled. Especially if I take her to a fancy restaurant on Saturday night," Bud smiled.

"We'll pick up the kids Friday after work, and you'll have them back on Sunday night," Mac said.

"Great," Bud rounded his desk. "It's time for the morning staff meeting."

"We have two minutes and thirty-nine seconds," Mac said.

"Are you sure, because I just saw the General walk through the bullpen, ma'am?" Bud said.

Harm laughed, when he noticed Mac's annoyed look, and Bud's apologetic look in her direction.

They headed for the conference room, and Harm opened the door and let Bud and Mac enter before him.

"I'm sorry for being late, sir," Bud said.

"You're not, I'm early," the General said.

"Told you so," Mac said quietly to herself, but Harm heard her and smiled.

"As you were people," General Cresswell said. "Sit."

They all found their seats.

"This is Commander Ike Wilson. He'll be joining us for a while," Cresswell explained the newcomers presence. "Chit chat later, we've got work to do," he continued.

After the meeting Cresswell turned to Bud. "Commander Robert's, show Commander Wilson around." Then he turned to Mac. "Walk with me Colonel."

Mac nodded and followed him.

"Wow," Commander Wilson said after Cresswell and Mac had left the office. "Anyone know the Colonel's story?"

"Story?" Harm questioned.

"Is she single?" Commander Wilson asked.

"No," Harm gave Bud a look that said 'can you believe this guy', and turned and left the room.

"The Colonel is married Commander," Sturgis said, before he left as well.

"I've had my share of married women," Commander Wilson said before focusing on Bud. "So, you're my guide?"

"Looks that way, Commander," Bud made a move to leave as he silently wondered if this new Commander would be trouble. "Follow me, sir."

Harm and Mac's apartment

Later that night

Harm walked into the kitchen after changing out of his uniform, and found Mac looking through different take-out menus, and Casper staring at her. Mac had wanted a Persian name for their dog, and Casper, or Caspar, meant treasurer.

"Are we ordering in?"

"Unless you can make something out of apples and marinara sous?"

Harm chuckled. "Didn't you grocery shop two days ago?"

"What's your point?" she continued looking through the menus.

"That you suck at shopping for groceries," he took the menu for their favorite Italian place from her.

"I just don't have much of an imagination when it comes to food. You should really write me a note."

"Or I could just do the shopping," he kissed her cheek. "Or we can do it together," he reached for the phone.

"Order my usual. I'm going to go change."

When she joined him again he was on the couch, looking thoughtful.

"What's up?" she sat down beside him and touched the worry lines on his forehead.

"I talked to a friend of mine at Pearl. He had some interesting things to tell me about Commander Wilson."

"Harm, you checked up on him?" Mac studied her husband with suspicion. "Is this because of me? Just because he asked if I was single, doesn't mean that you have to get jealous."

"No, of course not. And I'm not jealous," he hesitated. "Well, okay so it started with that, and then he was flirty around Coates."

"So, he's a flirt. What's the problem?"

"He was accused of rape before he left Pearl. That's why he was removed from his position and sent to us. Commander Jason Burton, was the JAG in charge of the investigation, and he took over the position at Pearl when Commander Wilson was transferred."

"I take it the investigation didn't lead to anything?" Mac assumed.

"The girl, Chief Janet Holst, drew back her complaint, and since there was no DNA he walked."

"Maybe the girl actually lied, Harm."

"Jason was sure someone had scared her to silence."

"He's a flirt Harm, but a rapist, I don't know..."

"It was a feeling I got when I talked to him. I think the guy's dangerous, Mac."

"Harm, I trust your gut feeling, but being accused of something doesn't mean a person is guilty."

"I agree," he smiled and touched her cheek. "But can you just trust me on this one?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll trust your gut."

"Thank you," he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

She smiled. "There's actually something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sure," she reassured.

There was a knock on the door. "That's probably our food. I have to eat and work. The Peterson Court Martial starts tomorrow morning," Harm stood and opened the door. After paying the delivery guy, he put the food on the table. "Did you want to talk now, or can it wait?"

She hesitated. She really wanted to talk to him, but she knew how important the Peterson Court Martial was, so she decided to let him work. "It's not that important."

"Okay," he grabbed his food. "I'll be in the office."

JAG Headquarters

Two days later

Mac had to admit that Harm's discoveries about Commander Wilson was fresh in her mind when she was around him. He was always polite, but he wasn't afraid to let women know that he found them attractive. Mac decided that she didn't like the guy, but he was a good lawyer and as long as he pulled his weight around the office she was happy.

Mac had other things on her mind at the moment, and decided to let Commander Wilson be someone else's worry. She'd noticed how the effort to make a baby was slowly taking over her and Harm's marriage. It was all they thought about lately, and all they talked about. She had decided to talk to Harm about taking some leave, and just concentrate on them for a week. She just wanted to focus on other things than making a baby. Let it happen when it happened, if it happened.

"Harm, do you have a moment?" she asked as she stepped into his office.

"Not really," he grabbed his briefcase. "Court," he hurried past her. "I'll probably be late tonight, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten that it's baby making time."

"About that..."

"It'll happen, don't worry," he kissed her cheek. "See you tonight."

She watched him walk away. "See you," she mumbled.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

A change is gonna come

Chapter 10

Harm and Mac's apartment

That same night

Harm closed the front door quietly and walked carefully towards the bedroom. He'd stayed late at work, and it was almost 2300. He'd really been trying hard to find a good defense for a well respected officer's abuse of his wife, which had led to her death. He had a hard time with the case, mostly because he had no respect for anyone who abused women, but also because the officer didn't seem like he thought he'd done something wrong. It wasn't a winnable case, and he was okay with that. Some people just weren't worth fighting for, but it was his duty and he had to do his best.

"Harm?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten that it was that time of the month. "We can still have sex."

She sat up. "Harm, I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

"But you're ovulating?" he didn't understand what was going on with her.

"Let's just forget about it this month," she snuggled into bed again.

"Are you angry because I'm late? I know I promised to be home..."

"Harm, just leave it, okay? We'll talk in the morning."

"But what about the baby?"

She sat up abruptly. "I don't want to have sex, okay? I just want my husband to come to bed and hold me! Is that too much to ask for?"

He was surprised by her outburst. "Mac, what's going on?"

She eased up a little. "I've been trying to talk to you for a while now, but you've had a lot on your mind. Harm, I think we're letting our desire to have a baby overshadow our marriage."

"Oh?" he sat down on the bed. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"We've been so focused on the baby, that we're forgetting about us. I know we agreed to get married and have a baby, but I want more than that," she reached for his hand. "I'd like to have some nice memories of things we've done together."

"I guess we've been very focused on the baby. I just thought that was what you wanted."

"I do. I want a baby, I really do," she pulled him down on the bed and put her arms around him. "But I also want our life to be about more than that. And more than JAG. It just feels like we're either talking about making a baby, or something work related. I just want this, us, to be more than that."

He smiled. "You're absolutely right. We should do something else. My mom has been asking us to come for a visit..."

"Let's do that," she smiled. "We both have leave coming up."

"And tomorrow we're having A.J and Jimmy over," he kissed her sweetly and stood. "That could be fun."

She watched as he started removing his uniform. "It'll be very fun."

He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, before he joined her in bed. "I'm sorry about losing perspective."

She snuggled closer to him. "We both did."

"Yeah," he kissed her head. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."

Saturday morning

Harm and Mac's apartment

Saturday morning they were awakened by two energetic kids, both jumping on their bed until Harm finally released Mac and sat up.

"Okay, Uncle Harm is up and awake," he grabbed Jimmy and swung him above his head.

Mac chuckled by the happy laughter coming from Jimmy.

"Aunt Mac, can we have breakfast now? Mommy is always awake and have breakfast on the table before we're up," A.J said, surprised that his godparent's were still in bed.

"In this house we like to sleep in on weekends," Harm put Jimmy down.

"But now we're up, and we can definitely have some breakfast," Mac smiled. "If you ask nicely I'm sure Uncle Harm will make pancakes."

"Oh, can you? Please," A.J pleaded.

"Sure," Harm got out of bed. "Mac, you're on diaper duty."

She got out of bed as well. "Come on Jimmy, let's get you changed."

She kissed Harm on her way past him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he kissed her again. "See you in the kitchen."

On Sunday night it was two exhausted adults who brought two very excited kids home to their parent's. Bud and Harriet looked really rested, and Mac and Harm offered to have the kids over again soon. After saying goodbye to Bud, Harriet and the kids, Mac and Harm drove back to their place.

"You know, I had a lot of fun this weekend," Harm said as they were channel surfing later that night. Casper was on the floor in front of Mac's feet, sleeping soundly. He too exhausted after running around with A.J and Jimmy all weekend.

"Yeah, me too," she smiled. "But you didn't get much work done."

"Nah, but to tell you the truth, I think I've done what I can for Captain Cranford. It's up to the jury now."

Mac continued searching the channels for something to watch.

"Harriet and Bud looked rested," Harm commented.

"Can you believe they'll have two more running around soon?"

"When you see how much work two kids are, I don't see how they'll get anything done with four," he chuckled. "I'm all for kids, but I think four is too many."

"Yeah, but it's different for them, because Harriet isn't working," she turned the TV off. "Nothing to see."

Harm put his arm around her shoulder. "Could you give up JAG to stay home?"

"Honestly?" she hesitated. "No, I couldn't," she smiled. "Well, maybe JAG and the Military, but I'd have to have a job outside the house."

"I've been thinking about retirement actually. I've reached twenty years, and if we have a baby I'd like to have more time for family. We have long days, and I feel like my time with you is limited, so a baby would definitely have me wanting more time," he kissed her head.

"We could make a fortune as civilian lawyers with our trial experience," Mac put her head on his shoulder. "It would definitely be something to think about. Not just the money, but also more time for family."

"Yeah," Harm yawned. "How about we get some sleep?"

Mac turned the TV off. "You know what I'd like to do?"

"What?"

"I'd like to steal you away for a week. Just you and me and a hotel somewhere," she smiled. "That's what I want."

Harm nodded with a sweet smile on his face. "That sounds too good to be true."

"Yeah, but at least we'll get a few days with your parent's in a few weeks," she stood. "Come on, let's find that bed."

He stood as well. "I'm right behind you."

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

A change is gonna come

Chapter 11

Three weeks later

Trish and Frank's house

La Jolla, California

Harm kissed Mac's cheek, and put his hand on her belly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"You want round three, or breakfast?" he asked.

"Breakfast," she said without even thinking about it.

"Really? So food before making love to your husband? Now how am I supposed to take that?" he asked teasingly.

"Let me put it another way; if I don't get some food soon, I'll die of hunger and you won't be getting any more rounds at all," she kissed him deeply.

"Breakfast in bed?" he asked as the kiss ended.

"I'm sure Trish and Frank would like to see us," she started to get up.

"They had early meetings today, remember? It's just us until lunchtime," he got out of bed and put on his boxers. "I'll be right back."

She watched as he slipped a t-shirt on, and put on some sweatpants. Damn he looked good. She really was a lucky girl.

Harm wandered downstairs and headed for the kitchen. His mother was by the kitchen table, just finishing her breakfast.

"I thought you had a meeting at the gallery?"

"I did, but it got canceled," Trish explained.

"I'll just fix some breakfast for Mac and me," Harm opened the fridge and found some orange juice.

"That one is old, it's a new one right there," Trish pointed. "Is Mac asleep?"

"Nah, but I wanted to arrange breakfast in bed for her," Harm smiled.

"Have I told you how good it is to see you so happy? It warms a mother's heart to see you prioritizing something other than the Navy for a change," Trish stood and walked over to her son. "I always knew you would en up with Mac."

"We're really happy," Harm confirmed.

Trish got a teasing look on her face. "So, when can I start asking for grandkids?"

Harm darkened slightly. "Mom, I'd rather you didn't. Not in front of Mac anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is there something wrong?" Trish was alarmed.

Harm hesitated slightly. "We do want to have kids, but it might not be that easy. It's between Mac and me, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't hint about kids, okay?"

"Of course, I won't mention it," she promised, even though she was curious about what was going on.

Harm noticed her curiosity. "It's nothing to worry about, but it's between Mac and me, so I just don't want to go any deeper into it if that's alright?"

"I understand," Trish assured her son. "I'm going to be out of the house for a few hours, but how about if we meet for lunch? Unless you and Mac would rather eat alone?"

"No, we'd like to eat with you," Harm said.

"Good. Then let's say Alfredo's around 1400? Frank won't make it though."

Harm nodded. "Sounds great."

A little while later Harm had brought breakfast upstairs to the guest room.

"What's our plan for the day?" Mac wondered.

Harm had to smile by the childish way she was sitting cross legged on the bed reading the newspaper. "Lunch at 1400 with Mom, nothing before then. What'd you like to do?"

"How about a run?"

"Didn't I exercise you well enough this morning?" he teased.

"I'm not complaining about that," she offered a sexy smile in his direction.

"How about a walk?"

"Are you a little bit lazy this morning Harmon?" Mac teased.

"It takes a lot of man to perform the way I did this morning," he defended himself.

Mac chuckled. "Okay, a walk then. It's so nice and warm here, I just want to be outside as much as I can before we have to go back to the cold."

"It's spring soon, and the long winter will be a fading memory," he sipped his juice. "But I agree, we should take advantage of our time here."

Mac nodded, and turned the page of the newspaper.

"Mom asked about grandkids." Harm had decided to tell Mac about the little talk he'd had with his mother earlier.

Mac moved her focus from what she was reading and onto him. "Okay..."

"I didn't say anything about your illness," he reassured her. "Just that we want kids, but that it might not be that easy for us to have any."

"It's your mother, Harm, she can know about it," she hesitated. "I guess she's going to be disappointed if it doesn't happen for us. You finally married, and she's probably been wanting grandkids to spoil for years."

"It's the first time she's been asking about it," he admitted. "I guess we don't really talk about stuff like that in my family. She's probably given up on me years ago."

"At least you have a family," Mac said quietly. "And you should be happy that she's asking about stuff like that, because it shows that she cares about your life."

He put the breakfast tray on the floor and sat closer to her. "I guess I've never really thought about how lucky I am who's had such great parent's growing up," he wrapped his arms around her. "It's easy to take them for granted."

Mac relaxed into his arms. "It's easy to take the people closest to you for granted."

"If I ever start doing that with you, you should kick me or something," he kissed her head.

"I promise you I'll kick you hard," she teased.

"It would be funny if it wasn't true," he hugged her closer. "Anyway, you've got a family too, me."

"I know, and that's great, but it would be nice to have a normal relationship with at least one of my parent's," she admitted.

Harm didn't really know how to respond to that so he just held her close.

Later that day

Springtime Café

They had walked for about an hour when Mac suggested that they sit down in a café and order something to drink. They were both sipping on their ice tea when a familiar voice said Harm's name.

Harm shifted his focus to the tall blond walking in his direction. He smiled as he stood. "Meg?"

The woman reached their table. "Wow, it really is Harmon Rabb Junior." She offered a hug that Harm gladly accepted.

"How are you?" Harm asked.

"I'm doing great, never been better. You?"

"I have very few complaints," he said with a cute smile.

"But you have some?" Mac asked teasingly.

"Where's my manners. Lt Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, this is Meg Austin. We worked together at JAG years ago."

Mac stood. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Meg shook Mac's hand.

"Are you still in the Navy?" Mac wondered.

"No, I left about a year after I transferred out of JAG. I married and I decided that I wanted kids, so I got a civilian career. I'm working for a computer company here in San Diego. I'm a bit of a computer geek," she joked. "So, who did they stuck you with after I left JAG?" she asked Harm.

"A mean, unforgiving Marine Major. We argued until we couldn't find anything more to argue about, then I married her." Harm put his arm around Mac's shoulder. "It worked out really well."

"Always so charming," Mac joked. "But he's right, it did work out well."

"I'm glad you finally found someone who was be able to handle you. Smart move of the Navy to have a Marine working with you."

"I'm not that difficult, am I?" Harm questioned.

Meg and Mac shared a knowing look. "So you're a lawyer too?" Meg asked Mac.

"I am. We're both still stationed in Washington," Mac explained.

Meg looked past Mac and Harm and nodded. "That's my friend Hanna. We're going shopping for her wedding dress. I really wish I had better time, but if you have time to spare sometime when you're in town look me up," Meg smiled. "It was nice seeing you again, Harm, and really nice meeting you Colonel."

When Meg was gone they sat down again, and Harm could feel the curious look Mac was giving him.

"What?"

"You used to work with her huh?" Mac asked with curiosity.

"Yes, and no I never slept with her," he added.

Mac nodded. "So why did she leave?"

Harm shrugged. "I got the impression that she wanted more stable work, something with computers, and she was looking for the right assignment. When she got it she decided to change duty station."

"She couldn't handle the excitement?"

"She could hold her own, but not like you. I always thought she was happiest when she got to work computers, and that wasn't exactly the type of assignments we went on."

"She seems nice," Mac commented.

"She is." Harm stated. He'd never really reflected much on his life before he met Mac. It was like meeting her had separated his life into two parts, one before and one after. The one before seemed a lifetime ago.

After a little pause, Harm said; "I'm glad she left."

"Harm, that's mean," Mac said, not believing what he'd said.

"No, not like that," he hurried to explain. "I just meant that if she hadn't left, you wouldn't have been assigned to JAG, and the we'd never have met."

"That would have been bad," she smiled.

"I think so too," he smiled back."

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Saturday

Trish and Frank's house

Before dinner Saturday, Mac found herself in the living room of the Burnett house, looking through photo albums with pictures of Harm in them. It was so much fun seeing him as a kid.

"I believe this is from when he was six years old and a couple of years on," Trish handed Mac the album she'd found.

"Wow, this is cute," Mac said as she reached for the album. She put it down on the table in front of her and held the album she was currently looking in for Trish to see what she was talking about.

"Ah, yes, I remember that very well. It was the day before Harmon left on his last tour, and he'd bought Harm that small airplane. They were playing with it throughout that last day. It's actually the last picture of them together," Trish told Mac.

"Oh," Mac studied the picture.

"Harm never really got over his father's MIA status the way I did. Of course it was hard at first, and for the first year I hoped that he'd come back to us, but I realized that it wouldn't happen. Harm however was so sure that Harmon was out there somewhere, and he never gave up on finding him. I'm glad he got his closure," Trish smiled.

"Was moving on hard?" Mac asked.

Trish nodded. "Sure, but I've always believed that there's no moving backwards, so I moved forward. I always knew that I could lose Harmon, after all there was a war going on. A lot of good men didn't make it home, and mine was one of them. I had Harm, and that really helped me through it all. Then Frank showed up, and he was so different. He treated me different than anyone had ever done. All of a sudden I had someone who really believed in me, who told me to follow my dreams. As a Navy wife I always felt like I only existed as someone's wife, but with Frank it was different. I wouldn't have my gallery if he hadn't made me believe that I could do it, and that's been a constant success."

"He's a really good man," Mac agreed.

"I only wish Harm would feel the same way. It's been a constant struggle with them, and at one point I actually considered giving up on my relationship with Frank. I'm glad I didn't though," she smiled, "I must be boring you with all this chit chat about me. Tell me about you? I don't really know much about you, except from what Harm has told me."

Mac shrugged. "Ah, there's not really much to tell."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I feel like I can't really see you. I see the Marine, the very bright woman who's capable and strong, but I only see the woman behind that whenever you're with my son. I guess you don't trust people that easily, and that's okay, but just know that I'm here if there's ever something you need, or just to talk."

"I appreciate that, Trish," Mac said honestly.

"Hello ladies, dinner is served in the kitchen," Frank announced.

Mac put the album down. "I'll continue with this later."

Trish stood. "So what have you and Harm been making?"

"It's mostly Harm's project, but I helped," Frank said with a smile. "It's baked salmon with vegetables. Very healthy."

"That's my man, always going with the healthy stuff," Mac said as she followed them to the kitchen.

"Tomorrow I'll grill you a nice steak," Frank promised.

"That sounds great, Frank," Mac said as they entered the kitchen.

"Something smells good," Trish commented.

"It's just salmon with vegetables. Brain food," Harm kissed Mac sweetly. "Should I be worried that you've been alone with Mom without my supervision?"

"Cute pictures," was her only response.

"There's not many embarrassing pictures, the stories however..." Frank started.

"It's true, Mac. Once he climbed a tall tree in the park, claiming that he could fly down. He was about seven, I think," Trish sat down by the table. "We had to call the fire department to get him down, because once he was up he refused to climb down again."

Mac laughed softly. "You were scared of heights?"

Harm joined them by the table. "I just realized when I was up there that if I fell down, I'd hurt myself."

Frank and Trish continued with more stories throughout the dinner, and Mac loved every minute of it.

After dinner Mac stepped out on the patio, and focused on a boat about to disappear in the distance. A part of her didn't really want to leave this place. It was something to wake up in the morning, step outside and see the ocean.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Mac turned and smiled. "I was just thinking that I might not ever want to leave."

Trish nodded. "It has that effect."

"But I do have to admit that being on Sarah's farm tops this," Mac admitted.

"That's true," Trish agreed.

Mac looked thoughtful. "Thanks for telling all those stories about Harm as a kid. And letting me see all the pictures of him. It's hard to imagine him that young."

"Having a father missing, he grew up too fast. He was always trying to be the man of the house, but I managed to make him have some fun though."

"I hope he'll get to experience fatherhood one day," Mac looked at her mother in law. "There's just a tiny chance that I can get pregnant, so we might not be able to have any kids."

"There's always adoption," Trish reminded her. "Frank can't have any biological kids, but he's still someone's father."

Mac nodded. "I know, but I really want us to make a baby together."

Trish was about to reply, but footsteps interrupted her.

"How about a walk on the beach?" Harm asked.

"I'd love to," Mac smiled. "Thanks for the talk," she told Trish.

"Any time," Trish responded.

"So what did you and my mother talk about?" Harm asked when they walked down the path leading to the beach.

"You as a kid, you as a father... I hope you'll get to be a father someday soon."

"I hope so too," he smiled.

"I like it here," Mac said while here eyes were looking towards the horizon.

"I didn't think you were the vacation sorta girl," Harm commented with humor.

"I guess priorities change sometimes."

"What has changed for you?" He wanted to know.

She looked thoughtful. "I used to put JAG first, even if I was in a relationship, but now it doesn't really seem that important. I still love it, but it's not the best part of my day anymore."

"The best part of my day is when I can leave the office, go home, snuggle on the couch with you and Casper," he stopped and pulled her close. "I guess my priorities has changed too.

"Yeah," she kissed him sweetly. "I miss Casper."

"He's being spoiled by Mrs Kim, I'm sure he's having the time of his life," Harm kissed the top of Mac's head.

"I guess," she put her head on his chest and smelled him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he put his head on top of hers, and like that they stood until the sun set.

Monday night

Mac and Harm's apartment

Mac opened the door and a black fury dog ran over to her. Casper was trilled to see her, and more or less jumped into her arms when she sat down to pat him.

Harm laughed softly as he walked past them. He put their bags down and walked over to the phone where he found a note from Mrs Kim.

"Welcome home! I'm sure there's someone who's very happy to see you. I think he knew that you two were almost home, because he started barking at your door as we walked past it after our nightly walk. I just let him in and let him wait for you there. I'll walk him as I always do tomorrow while you're at work. Mrs M. Kim."

"You really missed us, huh?" Mac smiled as she rubbed the dogs ears.

"Well, at least he missed one of us," Harm commented.

"Daddy is getting jealous Casper," Mac said and stood. "You should say hi to him as well."

Casper headed for Harm, to have patting session number two. "Hi, buddy," Harm smiled as the little guy started jumping up and down around him.

"I think I'm ready for bed," Mac said and reached for her bag.

"Me too," Harm headed for his own bag.

"Bed Casper," Mac said.

The dog looked at her, before he obediently headed for his own bed.

"Good boy," Harm said as he followed Mac into their bedroom.

Twenty minutes later they were in bed, snuggled together.

"I had a really great vacation," Mac said tiredly.

"Me too," Harm kissed her head. "Goodbye vacation, hello JAG."

"I just hope work hasn't piled up while we've been gone," she yawned. "Good night, Harm."

"Good night," he responded before they both closed their eyes and slept.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

A change is gonna come

Chapter 13

Three weeks later

The Robert's residence

Harm and Mac were on the couch in the Robert's house listening to little A.J talk about the goal he scored during a soccer game the day before. Jimmy was on the floor playing around, not caring about his brother's success as a soccer player.

They both turned as Harriet and Bud came downstairs, each carrying one of the twin babies, Beth and Thomas.

"Wow, they've certainly grown since the last time I saw them," Mac commented.

"Time moves on so fast," Harriet complained as she sat down. "Just look at Jimmy. It wasn't that long since he was this size."

"Mom, can't we just give the twins away?" A.J asked.

"A.J, you don't just give away babies," Bud said.

"That's just a stupid rule," A.J mumbled as he stood. "I'm going outside."

"He's a bit jealous," Harriet explained. "Jimmy seems to be handling it fine though."

Mac stood. "I'll join A.J outside."

Harm watched her leave, wanting to follow her, but decided not to.

Mac found A.J in the driveway playing basketball.

"Mind if I try?" she asked after A.J had put the ball through the net.

"Sure," he fetched the ball and handed it over to Mac.

Mac followed in A.J's footsteps and put the ball through the net.

"You're pretty good, Aunt Mac," he complimented.

"Thank you, A.J."

"Will you and Uncle Harm have babies?" A.J wondered.

Mac ruffled the boy's head. "Maybe."

"I don't get what's so great about babies. They just cry and eat and... well, that's pretty much it."

Mac chuckled. "I guess. You know, I never had any siblings."

"Lucky you."

"Not really. I always wanted a brother or sister," Mac smiled. "Think about it, you'll always have a lot of people to love, and who'll love you."

"I guess," A.J smiled. "I do like Jimmy."

"And you'll like the twins too," Mac promised. "Can you do me a favor?"

"I guess," A.J said again.

"Help your mom and dad a little. Having one baby is a lot of work, so two is a lot more, and they'll need you to be good, and to help with small matters. You're the big brother, so you have to set a good example for your siblings."

"You mean like I have to show them stuff?" A.J wondered.

"Yeah, like that. And hey, when they grow older they'll be a lot more fun. Like Jimmy," Mac reminded the young boy.

A.J nodded. "I guess you're right Aunt Mac."

Mac smiled and pointed to the ball that lay by the garage. "So, how about we kick that ball around for a while? You can show me how you scored that goal yesterday."

A.J smiled widely. "Okay."

Thirty minutes later Harm came outside looking for them, but instead of disturbing them he just watched as they played around. Harriet joined him.

"She's so good with kids," Harriet said quietly.

"She really is," Harm agreed.

"You two haven't considered getting one of those?" Harriet asked.

"Sure, and if it happens it's great, if it don't we'll have each other," Harm smiled as A.J tried to tackle Mac and she pretended to fall.

Mac finally noticed them and lifted her hand up for Harm to help her stand.

Harm walked over to her and helped her up. "Started a new career as a soccer player, Marine?"

"I think I'll stick to my day job," Mac joked.

"You're better off I think, " Harm leaned in and kissed her.

"Knock it off!" A.J yelled.

Harm let go of Mac and ran over to A.J lifting him into the air. The boy laughed out loud. "Stop it Uncle Harm!"

Harm laughed and put him down again. "See if you can tackle me like you did Aunt Mac."

"No problem Uncle Harm, you're getting old," A.J teased.

Mac and Harriet both laughed out loud by this observation, while Harm just looked downright offended.

Mac and Harm's apartment

Sunday morning

Harm put the tray down beside the bed and climbed into the bed. He had let Mac sleep in a little while he made her breakfast.

"Good morning," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes slowly, and smiled. "Morning."

"Hungry?"

She nodded.

He smiled and fetched the tray from the floor. "For you my love."

Mac sat up and reached for a toast. "Thank you."

He sipped his coffee. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't want to do anything," she said sweetly.

He chuckled. "So my plan to go for a walk, and maybe have lunch outside is not of interest?"

"Hmm... Well, I guess I can be persuaded."

"The weather is great. Isn't it nice to finally have spring knocking on our door?" he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"It's great," she agreed.

"You know, I've been thinking..." he reached for her hand and kissed it. "...that maybe we should consider getting back into baby making mode."

She nodded. "Yeah, maybe we should."

"We could try without the Doctor's help a while longer, and then maybe in a few months we'll check out our options," he moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her head sweetly. "Being at the Robert's house made me realize how fun it would be to have a little person running around with us."

Mac put her head on his shoulder. "It's what I want the most."

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Mac and Harm's apartment

Two months later

Casper looked at the door, then back at Harm again, before he turned back to the door. He sat down and barked impatiently.

"I told you she won't be home for at least another hour," Harm said from his position in front of the TV.

Casper just ignored him and let out another bark. Harm chuckled and focused on the basketball game again. Mac was working late, having to prepare for an opening statement on a Court Martial where she was prosecuting. Instead of waiting on her to finish, he'd hitched a ride from Sturgis. He'd picked up Casper from Mrs Kim, and after walking him he'd sat down to see a basketball game while waiting on Mac.

"Why don't you come over here, buddy?" Harm suggested to the dog.

Then the door opened. "Hey, are you waiting for me?" Mac said as she saw the dog.

Casper hurried to meet her and after getting his welcoming hug and petting he followed her into the apartment. "Hi," she said with a sweet smile.

"Hi," Harm stood. "Finally prepared?" he asked and kissed her sweetly.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think so."

"I'll start with din..." the phone interrupted him. "If you get that, I'll start dinner?"

Mac nodded and headed for the phone.

Harm had barely opened the fridge when Mac came into the kitchen. "Harm, that was General Cresswell. We better get over to Commander Wilson's apartment."

"Why? What's going on?" Harm closed the fridge and fully faced his wife.

"He's dead."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Commander Ike Wilson's apartment building. It was surrounded by police cars and people. They got out of the car and entered the building. They found the right floor and saw a Police Officer standing by the open door of one of the apartments.

"We're with JAG. General Cresswell sent us," Harm said.

"We have orders not to let anybody in before NCIS gets here." the officer said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait then," Mac said quietly, but firmly. She had noticed that Harm was about to bully his way into the crime scene.

"Fine," he mumbled.

It took two hours before they finally got some answers as to what had happened to Commander Wilson.

"Overkill, wouldn't you say?" NCIS Agent Jacob Foster asked rhetorically.

They were looking at the bloody body of Commander Wilson.

"The Doc says that he's got twenty plus stab wounds," Agent Foster continued, referring to the forensic pathologist that had examined the body. "We're bagging him now, get him down town and opened up. My guess is someone really hated this guy."

"Yeah, looks like it," Harm commented dryly. "Any suspects yet?"

"My guys haven't finished interviewing witnesses, we'll see what turns up. I'll have to check his military record, see what our guy here's been up to. You knew him well?" Foster asked.

"Nah, he's only been with us for a few months. He kept mostly to himself," Harm answered. "Let us know what you find out, huh?"

Agent Foster nodded. "Will do."

In the car on the way home Harm could feel the stare from Mac.

"What?"

"Why didn't we tell him about the Commander's suspicious past? It's pretty obvious that one of his victims, if the rumors are true, should be on top of the suspect list," Mac said.

"Let them find out. I really don't want to be involved with this Mac," Harm shrugged.

"It's not like you to pass over a case like this," Mac commented.

"Things change," he mumbled.

Three weeks later Harm found himself in the position as defense council to the woman who killed Commander Wilson. He was obsessing with the case and Mac barely saw him.

One night she walked into their home office, prepared to put her foot down and demand that he come to bed. She stopped when she saw him. He was sitting in his chair, looking blankly into space. His facial features so troubled, she forgot that she was angry.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked with worry.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

She sat down in his lap. "What's with you and this case?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I just really hate men who hates women."

"What do you mean?"

"Chief Janet Holst. Her life, Mac... It's just... she doesn't want to live because of what Commander Wilson did to her. She had a promising career in front of her until he... He must really have hated women to be able to..."

He shrugged. "She will probably be put in prison for the rest of her life because she killed a man who shouldn't have been allowed to walk around the streets in the first place."

"You're taking this too personally, Harm," Mac warned.

"You would too if you were in my position," he pulled her closer. "I just wish I could make this easier on my client."

"You can't fix everything," she kissed his forehead.

"Why did he do it? Just because he could? Just because he was stronger..."

"Are we about the enter a discussion about the weaker sex?" Mac asked in a teasing tone, an attempt to lighten the mood her husband was in.

"Not everyone is trained in close combat," he said and kissed her sweetly.

She smiled towards his mouth. "They can be."

He chuckled. "I know what you're trying to do."

"What?" she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're trying to lighten my mood," he let one of his hands wander towards her thigh.

"Is it helping?" she kissed him quickly and got off his lap. "It's late, let's go to bed."

"Are you bullying me?" he stood.

"Me? Nah..." she said as she headed for the door.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind as they walked. "Come on Tiger, let's see what you've got."

Two second later he was on his back on the floor, she sitting on top of him. She smiled and removed her top, throwing it away. "What I've got is your attention."

He nodded. "I can't argue with that."

One week later

JAG Headquarters

Harm smiled when he saw Mac approach him. The verdict had just been given in the case where he was defense council. As he had suspected he hadn't been able to prevent his client jail time, but she'd been given a lighter sentence than he had expected.

"You did your best," Mac said when she reached him.

"I know, and I'm happy about the verdict," he said as they walked outside the courtroom. "Thanks for sitting in."

"I wanted to be there for you," she pushed the elevator button. "Let's eat out tonight."

"Yeah, sure," he followed her inside the elevator.

As they were alone, and he knew that there were no cameras in the Headquarter elevators, he leaned in and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being you," he took her hand. "Thanks for the support these last weeks. I know I've been impossible."

"Any time," she smiled. "It's what I'm here for."

"Well, you've earned yourself a long massage tonight," he kissed her once more.

The doors opened. "Really?" Mac asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Absolutely," he offered a cute smile.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Six months later

Doctor Gibson's office

Harm was late getting out of court so he was late meeting Mac at the Doctor's office. She'd had the day off, so they'd just decided to meet there instead of him coming to pick her up at home. As Mac had been called in before he got there, the reception lady had smiled by his breathlessness and told him to join his wife in Doctor Gibson's office.

What Harm hadn't expected was to find a crying Mac inside with the Doctor.

"Mac?" he hurried over to her. "What's going on?" he looked from his wife to the Doctor and back at his wife.

Mac wiped her tears and tried to speak, but more tears just came streaming down and she couldn't utter a word.

"Harm, it's nice to see you again. Especially today," Doctor Gibson smiled widely.

Now Harm was just even more confused.

"I just told Mac that all your hard work has paid off. You're going to have a son or daughter, Harm," Doctor Gibson said.

Harm stared at the Doctor. "Baby?" he looked at Mac. "Baby!"

Mac stood and hugged him close, burying her head in his shoulder. Harm wrapped his arms around her. "Wow! Amazing!"

"I'll leave the two of you alone for a few minutes, and then we can talk some more," Doctor Gibson said, and left the office.

Harm kissed the top of Mac's head as he felt his own eyes water. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered.

Mac nodded and hugged him even closer.

"This is amazing," then he panicked. "Is this okay? Are you okay?"

Mac lifted her head to look at him. "This is more than okay."

"A baby!" he smiled widely. "We're having a baby!"

She smiled through the tears. "Yeah, we are."

One week later

Harm and Mac's apartment

Harm whistled happily as he prepared breakfast. He was still getting used to the idea of having a pregnant wife. He'd dreamed of the day when they could experience pregnancy and baby, but now that it was here he could hardly believe it. In nine months they'd welcome a new little baby into the world. Their own flesh and blood. He was happy!

The front door opened and shut and he heard four paws running towards the kitchen. Mac and Casper was home after their morning walk.

"Hi, buddy," Harm greeted Casper. "Are you hungry?"

"I am," Mac said with a smile as she joined them in the kitchen.

"I thought pregnant women were busy throwing up in the morning," Harm teased.

"No morning sickness, and let's hope it'll stay that way," she replied wishfully. "Harriet had morning sickness during all her pregnancies."

Harm finished preparing Casper's food and walked over to where Mac stood. "Let's hope you'll skip that," he kissed her sweetly. "We should have some breakfast and get going. Don't want to be late for the morning staff meeting."

Mac nodded. "I guess not."

"I've been thinking that we should celebrate," Harm said as he sat down to eat.

"Isn't that a little early?" Mac asked as she joined him by the table. "We just found out, and things could happen. Bad things."

"Nothing bad will happen," Harm said with a firm tone.

"You don't know that," Mac argued. "I just want to wait a while until we celebrate. And we won't tell anyone until I'm in my second trimester."

Harm noticed how serious she was, and decided not to argue. "Okay."

Six months later

Mac and Harm's apartment

Harm was standing in the guest room, speculating on how they should decorate the baby room. Since they were having a girl, he'd originally abandoned the idea of having airplanes on the walls. Then Mac had asked him what was wrong with a girl having airplanes on the walls, and he'd started questioning his ideas. Mac had given him the full responsibility of the room after he'd begged her to let him surprise her with it, and he didn't want to let her down. Maybe he hadn't thought this through.

"Still speculating?"

He turned towards the door and smiled when he saw his pregnant wife looking at him with a cute smile on her face. He walked over to her and put his hands on her belly.

"I just want it to be perfect for her," he leaned in and kissed her. "And for you."

"It'll be perfect," she walked past him and further into the room. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Maybe you should help me?" he suggested.

"I thought you wanted to surprise me?" she chuckled. "Change your mind?"

He shrugged. "What if you hate what I do?"

"Harm, I won't hate it. I trust you."

He nodded. "Okay. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I didn't know I had a bedtime," she teased.

"I just want you to get enough rest," he put his arms around her and hugged her close. "It's my job to make sure that you're taking care of yourself."

"You're doing a good job," she complimented. "Have I told you lately how much I love these changes we've been through?"

"Marriage, baby, learning to fight fairly? I have to admit that I'm very happy," he smiled warmly. "I can't wait to meet her."

"I can't wait either."

He lead her out of the room. "Let's get some sleep."

Three months later

Harm and Mac's house

...

Fortune or fame.  
I've got all the riches, baby,  
One man can claim.

Well, I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl. (My girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl. (My girl)

Talkin' bout my girl.  
I've got sushine on cloudy day  
With my girl.

Mac smiled by the sight in front of her. She'd walked in in the middle of Harm's singing and once again she was struck by how changed he was. He was so loose and happy, and her love for him grew every day.

"She's asleep," Harm whispered.

"She loves your singing," Mac sat down on Harm's knee and touched her daughter's hand. "Pretty girl."

"Did you get some sleep?" Harm asked quietly.

"Yeah, thanks for taking Isabella," Mac leaned in and kissed her husband sweetly.

"I love spending time with her. Sometimes i's hard to believe that we made it. We beat the odds." Harm looked at his daughter in awe. "She's perfect."

"She really is," Mac agreed. "It's been hard, but this makes it all worth it, doesn't it?"

"Totally. I love you, Mac."

"I love you too, Harm."

Their eyes shared a look of love, before they both looked down on their miracle.

The End... 


End file.
